This revised application for the Administrative, Data Management, and Biostatistical Core (ADMBC) retains the original aims to conduct the daily operations of the MHCRC-LLMD, monitor expenditures, and oversee all facets of the Center's scientific and educational-training missions. The ADMBC has 5 broad goals; 1) to provide an organizational structure that will enhance communication, assure the conduct of quality research, and offer fiscal management and support for MHCRC/LLMD Cores, pilot research activity, and seed money applications; 2) to promote new liens of research under the aegis of the center; 3) to disseminate information about mood disorders in late life; 4) to provide a data management infrastructure and quality assurance program; and 5) to provide statistical and methodological consultation. A series of specific aims are identified that target these overall goals.